La virgen fantasma en el escenario
La virgen fantasma en el escenario es el tercer episodio de Superhéroes de la 1º Temporada. Comienzo Una noche, Chorro estaba acostado en su cama de su habitación para irse a dormir. Chorro: Si tengo que ir a dormir, espero que realmente no tenga ninguna pesadilla. Pero si no puedo dormir, tal vez no estaré solo todavía y buscaré ayuda...(bosteza)...Buenas noches (se quedó dormido). Chorro empezó a soñar que él estaba en el escenario que nadie están trabajando. Todo el mundo que quedaron dormidos y escucharon algo, fue una mujer fantasma, pero no es cualquiera, es la virgen fantasma llamada Virgen Guadalupe. Ella despierta y asusta a todos, incluso Chorro. Él se despertó del sueño y vió a la virgen fantasma que realmente es de la vida real, no fue de su pesadilla. Chorro: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!......Debí a ver visto algo, fue mi única pesadilla......no sé quién es. Chorro se levanta de la cama y se para en la puerta de su habitación y se quedó dormido. De repente, Jazmín junto con su hermanita bebé Olivia, llegaron la casa de Chorro para ver cómo estaba. Jazmín abrió la puerta principal, caminó lentamente subiendo por las escaleras, llegó la puerta de la habitación de Chorro, lo abre y Chorro cayó y se despertó. Jazmín estaba nerviosa. Jazmín: (nerviosamente) ¿Qué pasó, Chorro?. Chorro: (sacudiendo la cabeza) Es que......tuve una pesadilla grande. Yo soñé que estaba en el escenario que observé a todos sin trabajar en él. Entonces, todos se quedaron dormidos, se asustaron porque escucharon algo, había una virgen fantasma llamada Virgen Guadalupe. Ella fue la que despertaron a todos, yo la ví saliendo de mi sueño, ahora se fue y no la encuentro. Jazmín: ¿En serio?. Chorro: En serio......debo conseguir ayuda (sale corriendo). Jazmín: (asustada) No, mejor no. Es que......¿si la virgen nos encuentran qué pasará?. Chorro: Nada. Solamente es una virgen fantasma, no hay otras más, tenemos que ir al bosque de fantasmas a matar a todos los fantasmas que están aquí para que todos no tengan pesadillas. Jazmín: (con gran nerviosismo) Chorro, no creo que iré ese lugar porque..........porque..........porque..........tengo miedo los fantasmas. Soy muy tímida. Chorro: No te preocupes, no te dejaré que la virgen fantasma te secuestre, te lo prometo. Jazmín: Gracias, Chorro. Chorro: Ahora, ven conmigo. Jazmín: Está bien. Chorro, Jazmín y Olivia se fueron de la casa y salen afuera. Mientras tanto...encontramos a la virgen fantasma Guadalupe que está en el bosque de fantasmas. Guadalupe: (con el televidente) Amigo, yo soy Guadalupe, la virgen fantasma. Yo estoy en el bosque de fantasmas y estos son mis amigos fantasmas. ¿Sabés?......Yo soy la creadora de Gataladro, porque también soy conocida como su madre. Además, te contaré la historia de la construcción de Gataladro, para saber cómo es con una canción. Guadalupe comienza a cantar. Cuando tuve 1957 años, en mi laboratorio trabajé, a Gataladro quería construir con un cuerpo robótico diseñé. Su pelaje es rojo magento su piel es rojo clarito sus ojos realmente son marrones su cola de color naranja es realmente lindo, porque... Nada es difícil todo es construcción como él en realidad es mi hijo nunca tengo confusión Pues yo elijo el mejoooooor. En el exterior lo cubrí es algo que diseñé piel marrón y pelaje negro diseñé una exo-piel En el casco naranja con yeso cubrí para ser impecable que va a quedar y para quitárselo nunca jamás, porque... Nada es díficil todo es construcción como él en realidad es mi hijo nunca tengo confusión Pues yo elijo el mejoooooor. Continuación Terminó de cantar. Posteriormente, Guadalupe escuchó algo, era el Equipo de Rescate con Jazmín y Olivia que tratan de atacar a la virgen fantasma y los otros fantasmas. Guadalupe: No, ahí vienen los superhéroes. Me voy a esconder antes de que me espíen. Guadalupe se hace invisible. El equipo de rescate, Jazmín y Olivia están en el bosque de los fantasmas. Batigato: Ahí está, el bosque de los fantasmas. Gataladro: Chorro, ¿estás seguro de que tuviste esta pesadilla?. Chorro: Seguro. No me dormiré hasta vencer a todos los fantasmas. Gatón: (susurrando) Shhh......Chicos, escuchen......(escuchan la risas satánicas de los fantasmas, incluso de la Virgen Guadalupe)......Oigo a los fantasmas. Guadalupe: (se hace visible) ¡Ah!......Chicos, yo soy la Virgen Guadalupe, la virgen fantasma y estos son mis amigos fantasmas. Gataladro: ¡Mamá!. Guadalupe: ¿Sí, querido?. Gataladro: ¿Quieres decir que tú eres la misma en persona en que me construiste?. Guadalupe: Así es. Gataladro: Y, ¿Por qué estás aquí con tus amigos fantasmas?. Guadalupe: Qué bueno que me preguntes. Es que estuve aquí para conocer fantasmas, yo siempre te he dicho que te construí para dominar el mal y nunca haces caso. Estoy tan considerada de tener......un hijo, pero nunca te he abandonado. Así que, no pude estar contigo porque mi marido falleció después de tu adopción. A mí me parece que tus amigos te encontraron y me abandonaron sin decirme, tú eres un hijo muy desobediente. Así que, quiero que vayas a unirnos con nosotros. Gataladro: (brevemente enfadado) Nunca lo haré, yo soy un superhéroe no un villano. Guadalupe: Entonces...(junto con los fantasmas que aparecieron)...voy a destruirte y a tus amigos. Batigato: (A Gatón, Gataladro, Chorro, Jazmín y Olivia) Chicos, vamos a atacar a todos los fantasmas. Gatón: ¡Uh!......¡Al ataque!. Los superhéroes y los fantasmas se preparan para el ataque y comienza la batalla. Los primeros dos fantasmas se acercan a Gatón, él los ataca con sus espadas azules que salen de las palmas de sus manos. Los segundos dos fantasmas se acercan a Batigato, él los ataca con visiones calóricas para derretirlos. Los terceros dos fantasmas se acercan a Gataladro y Chorro, ellos los atacan con cambio de forma: dos soles. Ellos empiezan a calentar a los fantasmas y se derritieron. El resto de los fantasmas se acercan a Jazmín y Olivia, ellas no los atacaban, tenían miedo. Fantasma 1: Queridas, para esta ocasión, Guadalupe será la gobernante de este país, y tú estarás abajo en el profundo puerto, junto con mis amigos fantasmas. Fantasma 2: Entonces, si ustedes no pueden atacarnos. Por fin, podemos gobernar el mal. Jazmín: (asustada) Pero......pero......no pueden hacer eso. Nosotras somos las primeras únicas inocentes. Fantasma 3: Silencio, niñas. Eres muy asustadiza con nosotros al igual que tu hermanita, y ahora me dicen que no pueden vencernos. Fantasma 4: Entonces, las vamos a llevarlas al puerto profundo y jamás verás a tus amigos otra vez. Jazmín: (con gran nerviosismo) No...por favor...yo no quería hacerlo...NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo. Jazmín y Olivia empezaron a llorar suavemente y silenciosamente abrazadas. Los mísiles de Jazmín salen disparando de su gran moño y sus cuatro brazos. Estos van directo hacia los cuatro fantasmas matándolos y todos los fantasmas se murieron y Guadalupe sigue con vida. Guadalupe: NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo. ¡No puede ser!, ustedes tenían que estar desactivados y no deberían a hacer trampas. Batigato: No estamos haciendo trampas. Estamos a punto de matarte. Gataladro: Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Guadalupe: NOOOOoooo. Los superhéroes matan a Guadalupe con el poder de la energía láser. Guadalupe murió hasta convertirse en estatua a sí misma y se cae al suelo rompiendo su cuerpo. Gatón: ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Matamos a una virgen fantasma!. Chorro: Ahora, nunca voy a tener pesadilla y podré dormir. Continuación Jazmín agarra en las manos de Chorro. Jazmín: Oh, Chorro......Gracias a Dios estamos salvados......esos fantasmas dijo tantas cosas malas de mí. Chorro: Está bien, Jazmín. Ahora estamos aquí, usted y tu hermanita están a salvo. Vámonos a casa. De regreso a casa, Chorro y Jazmín, junto con Olivia, otra vez observan el cielo nocturno. Mirando la gran luna y las estrellas, Jazmín sonrió. Jazmín: ¿Qué te pareció, Chorro?. Chorro: Es muy lindo. Tan romántico. Jazmín: Sí. Siempre puedo soñar con angelitos. Bueno......¿No te importa si me voy a dormir?. Chorro: No, porque ahora ya no hay pesadilla. ¿Sabés?......Esta noche es muy maravillosa y siempre estoy pasando con la robot más hermosa que he conocido, igual que Olivia. Te quiero, Jazmín. Jazmín: Yo también te quiero, Chorro. Chorro y Jazmín se besan entre labios. Jazmín: Ahora, antes de que nos vayamos, esta canción es para usted. Se llama I Pray, de Ace Of Base. Jazmín comienza a cantar. When I was young I dreamed about Oh so many places When I was young I never thought I'd be afraid The years go by and with them comes Oh so many changes You know what I mean I Pray There's another day Sunshine on the morning water What a day was yesterday, hmm I Pray There will be an answer, answer, answer I Pray And in my youth I realized nothing lasts forever I find myself remembering those happy days Follow me, I'll show you all the colours of the rainbow You know what I mean I Pray There's another day Sunshine on the morning water What a day was yesterday, hmm I Pray There will be an answer, answer, answer I Pray Chorro: Don't wait, don't be late You don't have a second left to hesitate Walk, talk, do it all Nothing you can do will break the fall Jazmín: Turn and turn Tell me what are you seeing Clear your mind If you want to be free Be there Turn around expectations Say goodbye to complications Be there, be there I Pray There's another day Sunshine on the morning water What a day was yesterday, hmm I Pray There will be an answer, answer, answer I Pray I Pray I Pray There's another day Sunshine on the morning water What a day was yesterday, hmm I Pray There will be an answer, answer, answer I Pray I Pray I Pray I Pray I Pray there's another day I Pray There will be an answer, answer, answer I Pray I Pray I PRAY Cuando Jazmín terminó, Chorro sonrojó de felicidad. Chorro: Tu voz es muy romántica. Jazmín: Gracias, ahora me iré a dormir. Chorro: ¡Buenas noches! (se va). Jazmín: ¡Buenas noches! (se va con Olivia). FIN. Categoría:Episodios de la 1º Temporada Categoría:Episodios